End Of The World
by Cho Se Jin
Summary: Tahun 2035 adalah masa depan, dimana umat manusia hidup dengan damai. Tapi jika ada makhluk lain yang ingin menguasai bumi yang indah ini, apakah akan tetap menjadi bumi yang damai dan sempurna? -KyuMin, Yaoi, M-preg- Warning inside. RnR please.


END OF THE WORLD

˜ PART 1 ˜

Author : cacaosmile137 follow twitternya ya, dijamin sy follback :3

Genre : Angst, Romance, Horror, Action.

Rate : pg 15 s/d nc 21.

Pair : KyuMin (main), SiMin, JungMin.

Warning : M-preg, mengandung unsur yadong, ke-gajean tingkat tinggi, out of character, typo(s), dsb. **Don't like don't read babe**.

Disclaimer : KyuMin itu orang tua saya! #ditembakpakeAK47 Hehe, mereka milik Tuhan Semesta Alam ^^.

(a/n) Hallooo, Agnes Cho imnida… Seorang newbie disini, jadi masih butuh banyak belajar dari sunbae-deul sekalian^^. Cerita ini pernah di post di blog saya sebelumnya. Selamat membaca^^.

.

.

.

Tahun 2035, dimana dunia yang ditinggali manusia telah banyak mengalami perubahan. Seperti manusia yang sekarang hidup berdampingan dengan android mereka, kendaraan bebas polusi bertenaga matahari, penduduknya pun makmur dan tentram. Benar-benar masa depan yang sempurna.

Suasana gemerlap oleh lampu-lampu jalan menambah indah kota yang kini mulai berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seoul. Bulan purnama di tanggal lima belas September menambah keindahan kota metropolitan tersebut. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam, masih banyak orang-orang yang hilir mudik di jalanan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan kesibukan orang-orang yang berada di bawah apartemennya. Ekspresinya begitu datar. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kyu…" tepukan halus pada bahunya menyadarkan lamunan pemuda itu, Kyuhyun namanya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja mungil tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung memeluk pemuda mungil yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu dengan erat.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Menyamankan diri pada pelukan hangat kekasih yang sudah hidup dengannya lebih dari 5 tahun itu.

"Aku takut hyung, aku takut gagal lagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Iris onyx-nya memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan sekaligus. Resah? Ya, Kyuhyun sedang resah. Resah karena sesuatu yang selalu gagal dicapainya, berapakalipun pemuda jenius itu mencoba.

"Sshhh, jangan takut Kyu. Kau pasti bisa. Besok kau akan mencobanya lagi kan?" Sungmin mendongak menatap dalam bola mata sendu berbingkai kacamata milik Kyuhyun, mencoba memberinya semangat. Tangan lembutnya bergerak mengelus pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Entah kemana perginya perasaan resah yang melanda batinnya tadi setelah melihat pancaran ketulusan dari Sungmin.

"Iya. Terima kasih Minnie, kau membuatku tidak takut dan ragu lagi." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang mengelus pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengecup bibir pink istrinya.

"Sama-sama Kyu. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Sungmin menepuk kecil bibir kekasihnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Sepuhan merah muda terpoles cantik di kedua pipinya.

"Sebentar." Kyuhyun berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada perut Sungmin yang mulai membuncit. " Apakah nae aegya nakal hari ini?" tanyanya pada janin yang sekarang ini ada dalam perut Sungmin. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu 4 bulan lagi untuk melihat buah hati mereka lahir ke dunia.

"Tidak Kyu, hari ini dia hanya menendang 2 kali." Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Sakit?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah manis istrinya, iris onyx-nya menatap iris hazel milik Sungmin. Sedikit khawatir pada istri tercintanya.

"Sedikit." Sungmin mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Uhm. Ayo tidur Kyu." Ajak Sungmin mengucek matanyadengan gaya imut sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya, tanda kalau ia sedang mengantuk. Tanpa disengaja telah menghasilkan aegyo yang membuat sang pemuda Cho menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

'Kalau sedang tidak hamil pasti sudah ku serang.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, otak jeniusnya berusaha menahan hasrat yang harus ditahannya selama kehamilan Sungmin.

"iya. aku akan tidur." Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Tanpa persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju ke kamarnya.

_o0o_

"Kyu" panggil seorang yeoja cantik pada namja kecil yang sedang berlari-lari di kebun belakang keluarga Cho. Namja kecil itu adalah Kyuhyun ketika berusia 7 tahun.

"Nonna sudah pulang." Seru Kyuhyun riang sambil berlari kecil dan menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya, Cho Ahra.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau tidak nakal kan?" Tanya Ahra sambil mengelus rambut auburn adiknya dengan lembut.

"Menyenangkan nonna, aku bertemu banyak teman baru." Kyuhyun tertawa riang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah, ayo kita pulang, tadi nonna beli chocolate cake kesukaanmu." Ucap Ahra lembut.

"Wah, benarkah nonna?" mata bulat Kyuhyun berbinar-binar mendengar nya.

"Iya. Kita makan sama-sama ya."

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang masih berusia 7 tahun terlihat sangat bahagia, ia mempunyai seorang nonna yang sangat menyayanginya dan juga ia sayangi. Bagi Kyuhyun, Ahra adalah sosok pengganti kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

…

"Kyu, jangan kesana! Itu tempat berbahaya!" seru Ahra memperingatkan adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nonna tunggu disini saja. " seru Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil pada kakaknya.

Lalu Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam pondok kecil tua tersebut, dan Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa tangkai lavender yang tumbuh liar di dalam pondok usang itu.

"Ini bunga kesukaan nonna, pasti dia akan suka." Ucapnya senang.

GUSAAKKK!

"Eh?"

"KYUHYUN AWAS!"

BRAAAKKK!

Kayu yang menyanga pongok itu runtuh, dan menimpa tubuh malang yang berlumuran darah dibawahnya.

"Ukh, n-nonna?" Kyuhyun merintih kecil. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat tubuh nonna-nya yang berlumuran darah dan sudah tak bernyawa.

"Nonna…" panggilnya, air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

Nonna yang sangat disayanginya sudah tiada.

Karena dirinya.

_o0o_

"Kyuhyun bangun!"Suara yang begitu familiar membangunkannya Kyuhyun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Su-sungmin hyung."

"Kau kenapa? Kau terus mengigau dan berkeringat dingin. Apa kau sakit?" Sungmin menatap suaminya khawatir.

"A-aku takut hyung." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk kekasihnya, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sungmin, tubuhya bergetar dan ia mulai menangis.

"Kau mimpi kejadian itu lagi?" Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Se-semua salahku hyung." Kini terdengar isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah Kyu, ini bukan salahmu. Itu murni sebuah kecelakaan. Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang, berusahalah untuk kedepannya. Itu lah yang diinginkan Ahra-noona. Pasti Ahra-noona ingin agar kau selalu bahagia, ia akan ikut sedih jika kau seperti ini Kyu." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasihya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kekasih mungilnya ini selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya yang selalu bergemuruh. Sungmin selalu ada disaat Kyuhyun membutuhkan. Hanya dengan senyuman manis yang penuh akan pancaran kasih sayang dari istrinya sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

Ia selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya sosok Lee Sungmin yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus. Sangat sempurna bukan?

"Gomawo Minnie. Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Merasa bahagia karena ada Sungmin disisinya.

"Cheonmaneyo Kyu. Na do saranghae." Balas Sungmin, rona merah terpoles cantik di pipi chubby-nya. Memikirkan betapa ia mencintai namja yang ada dihadapannya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sementara mereka saling menatap, terlihat cinta yang tulus dari pantulan bola mata mereka. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak memberi kecupan pada bibir pink menggoda milik kekasihnya.

"Kyu, aku belum sikat gigi." Ucap Sungmin polos, menahan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan ingin melahap bibir cherry miliknya.

"Tak apa Minnie, bibir mu tetap manis walau belum sikat gigi sekalipun." Kyuhyun mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dan langsung melumat lembut bibir Sungmin.

"Emmph" terdengar desahan lembut dari bibir yang sedang bertautan itu. 3 menit berlalu, Kyuhyun belum (tidak) mau melepaskan bibir manis itu, sedangkan Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Emphh, K-kyu se-sakhh" ucap Sungmin terbata, karena bibirnya masih dilumat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas.

Kyuhyun merengut, bibirnya mengerucut mirip anak kecil yang ngambek karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku tak bisa bernafas. "

"Hm, tak apa. Aku mengerti. "

Hening sejenak…

"Kau marah Kyu?"

"Aku tidak marah Minnie." Senyum cerah terukir manis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku mandi dulu yah." Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kita mandi bareng." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin, ia menyeringai puas melihat rona merah menjalar diwajah sampai ke telinga Bunny Pinknya.

_o0o_

Laboratorium

"Lohh. Kyu, kenapa kau telat?." Sapa Eunhyuk yang tengah menyesap kopi panasnya. Alisnya tertaut tanda ia sedang heran melihat rekan kerjanya yang biasanya datang paling pagi itu telat.

"Ya! Kyu, kau telat!" seru Shindong. Namja berbadan tambun itu juga menampakan ekspresi yang sama seperti Eunhyuk.

"Siang hyungdeul, maaf ya aku telat." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang ke dalam laboratorium, tak ada wajah berdosa karena ia sudah datang telat.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"hehehe, hyung mau tau saja." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Oh, aku tau apa penyebabnya." Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Kyuhyunmeringis kecil. Yesung memperhatikan tanda merah yang melekat dengan indahnya di leher Kyuhyun, Kiss mark?

"Hei! Minnie sedang hamil. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri sihh?" protes Eunhyuk, mengingat sepupunya yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu diapa-apakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, itu penyebab kau telat dan terus senyum-senyum sendiri hari ini." Sambung Donghae.

"Menurutmu hyung?" Kyuhyun malah menyeringai dan balik bertanya.

"Ya! Sudah! Kita ada pekerjaan disini."Ucap Shindong mengingatkan rekan-rekannya.

…

Saat ini mereka (Shindong, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun.) sedang mengadakan percobaan. Mereka ingin mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah meninggal, ini adalah pecobaan ke 7 mereka setelah berkali-kali gagal. Awalnya hanya Kyuhyun yang melakukan percobaan ini karena ia ingin menghidupkan kembali kakaknya, Cho Ahra. Akhirnya teman-teman Kyuhyun membantunya, dan melakukan percobaan ini bersama.

"Coba cek!" perintah Shindong.

"Susunan DNA, sel-sel penting , organ tubuh, pemompa darah, tekanan oksigen, penambah ion tubuh, susunan syaraf. Oke, semua beres."

"Kau siap Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya menyeka peluh yang akan menetes dari wajah tampannya.

"Ya, aku siap hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berdebar, hati kecilnya berharap ini semua akan berhasil.

'Semoga kali ini berhasil.' Harap mereka dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mulai menyuntikan cairan berwarna biru pekat ke lengan mayat itu. 15 menit berlalu, tapi masih tak ada reaksi apapun.

"Kita gagal lagi." Ucap Yesung pelan.

Hening. Raut kekecewaan terpancar jelas pada wajah mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Mereka gagal lagi.

"Ayo keluar, ruangan ini harus di bersihkan." Ajak Donghae.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berempat keluar dari laboratorium itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat pada halaman depan laboratorium.

"Tenang Kyu, kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Hibur Yesung, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Berusaha menghiburnya.

" Haah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Aku menyera—"

"AARRGGHH!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti, kelima namja itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara raungan yang berasal dari dalam laboratorium.

Tiba-tiba…

BRAAKK! Pintu laboraturium hancur.

Lalu muncul mahkluk menakutkan dengan tubuh yang terkoyak di bagian punggungnya, otak yang sedikit menyembul dari tengkorak kepalanya, darah bercampur lendir menghiasi tubuhnya. Mayat tadi berubah menjadi zombie dan akan menyerang semua orang yang tertangkap penglihatannya.

Mereka berlima terpana akan sosok mengerikan yang mulai menyerang penjaga laboratorium.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku melihat kejadian mengerikan itu, sampai Donghae menarik lengannya untuk pergi dari tempat -yang sekarang berbahaya itu menuju mobilnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. Pergi menyelamatkan diri adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

-_o0o cacaosmile137Present o0o_-

-_o0o End Of The World o0o_-

###

###

-_o0o To Be Continued o0o_-

(a/n) hohohoho˜ akhirnya part 1 selesai juga #ngelap keringet. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, habisnya saya cuma bisa baca, kalo bikin sih saya nggak becus (readers: udah tau nggak becus! Ngapain bikin!) hiiieee, ampuni saya. Saya Cuma seorang gadis yang amat mencintai Sungmin oppa #lari ke pelukan Sungmin. #ditendang Kyuhyun. (Kyuhyun : heh, author jelek! Jangan sentuh sungmin gua) huweee, Kyuhyun oppa jahat! #nangis jejeritan.

Huahh… Lupakan ocehan gajelas saya barusan. ff ini juga terinspirasi dari film I'm Legend, hehe ^^. Dan saya masih sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran. Mohon bantuannya chingudeul.

Akhir kata : RnR please :D


End file.
